Naughty Daiki
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Huwwwweeeeee ! Senseeeeeei! Aominecchi mengambil Popocchi! Hiks… hiks…" / "Apa? Aku tidak mau kembalikan ini ke Kise!" / AR. Little!GoM. Mind to RnR?


"Dai-chan!"

"Aominecchi!"

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Daiki!"

"Minechin!"

Suara amarah dan kacak pinggang; pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari dapat di lihat di TK Teikou. Mungkin dari semuanya hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang kalem-kalem kemudian memeluk _sensei_ sambil menangis saat dijahili Aomine. Tidak mengadu karena ada sedikit rasa kasihan, inginnya membalas tapi apa daya tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil. Jadi paling-paling nanti _sensei_ yang menghukum Aomine.

Tapi bukan Aomine namanya kalau kapok hanya dengan satu-dua hukuman.

* * *

 **A light fanfiction**  
 **Little!Generation of Miracle, Alternate Reality**

 **-#-**

 **Naughty Daiki**

 **-#-**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
 ** _I gain nothing from this fanfiction_**

* * *

"Huwwwweeeeee~! _Senseeeeeei_! Aominecchi mengambil Popocchi! Hiks… hiks…"

Intinya Aomine baru saja berhasil merebut sebuah boneka Pokemon dari Kise Ryouta. Kise sudah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama pada boneka itu sejak saat ia dibelikan oleh sang ibu dari usia dua tahun. Sampai usianya sudah empat tahun kini dan boneka itu sudah berubah warna dari kuning cerah ke kuning pucat—entah seberapa banyak _iler_ yang menempel di sana—dan Kise tidak rela boneka itu dipegang oleh orang lain; termasuk ibunya sendiri.

Saat Kise berlari keluar dari kelas untuk mengadu pada _sensei_ , Kuroko dengan wajah super polosnya mencolek-colek Aomine yang lebih tinggi lima sentimeter darinya itu. Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan; seakan kenakalan adalah sebuah prestasi.

"Aomine-kun…"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau kembalikan ini ke Kise!" ucapnya keras kepala, padahal Kuroko belum bicara apa-apa.

"Um… temani aku ke toilet."

Anti klimaks. Aomine mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam saat Kuroko justru memintanya untuk menemani ke toilet. Sambil menenteng boneka pokemon yang berukuran hampir sepertiga tinggi tubuhnya itu, Aomine menggeser pintu kelas lebih lebar. Tadi sudah digeser Kise saat akan keluar mencari _sensei_.

Kuroko tidak bicara, kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak menuju ke toilet. Sementara Aomine sedang berdoa sedikit dalam hati, jangan sampai Kuroko memintanya untuk 'menyelesaikan' apa yang dimulai oleh Kuroko sendiri—atau bahasa mudahnya: minta tolong diceboki.

" _Ne_ , Aomine-kun."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memakai toilet sendiri."

Dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Aomine rupanya. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal Aomine memutar otak supaya tidak ikut campur dengan 'urusan toilet' Kuroko.

"Aku akan panggilkan _sensei_."

"Tapi nanti Aomine-kun dimarahi."

Aomine sampai lupa soal si Popocchi yang ada di tangannya. Sekarang ia seperti sedang berada di tengah-tengah antara kolam renang dan jurang. Kalau ke kiri tidak bisa berenang, kalau ke kanan ia takut jatuh ke bawah.

Dan semua ini karena Kuroko.

"Kecuali Aomine-kun mau minta maaf pada Kise-kun."

"Tidak mau!" Aomine melipat tangan dan bersikeras; dari jauh kedua manik kebiruan Kuroko dapat menangkap _sensei_ dan Kise yang mulai mendekat.

Kuroko tampak tenang dan kalem, ia melihat Popocchi yang masih ada di tangan Aomine, paling-paling sebentar lagi Aomine dimarahi oleh _sensei_.

"Aomine!"

Nah kan…

Jeweran dan dipaksa meminta maaf pada Kise. Karena Aomine menolak mentah-mentah, ia dihukum untuk memegang telinga di sudut kelas sampai mau minta maaf pada Kise.

Aomine teguh pada pendiriannya; pantang minta maaf pada Kise sampai pulang. Walau tidak diizinkan keluar di jam istirahat untuk bermain di luar pun ia tetap _keukeuh_ untuk tidak meminta maaf pada Kise. _Sensei_ sampai dibuat geleng kepala karenanya.

Teman-teman yang lain sebenarnya kasihan pada Aomine, Midorima ingin menolong, pun begitu juga dengan Akashi dan Momoi. Sayang, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kise tidak mau mencabut 'tuntutan'nya pada _sensei_.

Ah, permasalahan anak-anak yang cukup pelik.

 _Krauk krauk_.

" _Arara_ ~? Minechin dihukum?"

Aomine pura-pura tuli, yang lain hanya tepuk dahi. Dari tadi entah apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara sampai tidak tahu insiden Aomine, Kise, dan Popocchi.

"Hm… aku benci dihukum karena tidak boleh makan. Minechin mau?" Murasakibara menawarkan _maiubo_ yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Aomine lagi-lagi pura-pura tuli.

"Mm? Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah… aku makan buat Minechin deh…"

"Mau…" ucap Aomine dengan memecahkan seribu gengsi yang tadi ditanam di dalam kepala.

"Nih," tanpa berpikir, Murasakibara menyodorkan kembali _maiubo_ -nya tanpa takut dimarahi _sensei_ karena membantu anak yang sedang dihukum.

" _Ari…gatou_ ," ucap Aomine pelan-pelan.

Murasakibara tampak tidak peduli dengan ucapan terima kasih itu, ia hanya duduk di pojok tempat Aomine berdiri sambil memegang telinga sejak tadi. Sesekali menguap malas dan inginnya waktu tidur siang cepat datang saja.

" _Ne_ ~ Minechin… jangan nakal."

"Bawel… _krauk_."

"Minechin kan nakal supaya dilihat _sensei_ , pasti tidak enak ya jadi anak satu-satunya…"

Aomine tidak menjawab, hanya mengernyit dan menganggap temannya sok tahu. Murasakibara kan kakaknya banyak.

"Aku juga sering di rumah sendiri karena _Onii_ - _chin_ dan _Onee_ - _chin_ pergi bermain dengan temannya. Aku tidak diajak, jadi aku makan saja," Murasakibara komat-kamit sendiri, seperti bercerita.

Aomine menggembungkan pipi, seperti menahan tangis.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada teman lebih tidak enak."

Mata Aomine mulai berkaca-kaca, membayangkan ia tidak punya teman walaupun menorehkan prestasi dengan menjahili mereka satu per satu dan hampir tidak ada yang terlewat.

"Nanti kalau Minechin tidak ada teman, Minechin sendirian, tidak bisa main..."

"Huwweeeee… _senseeeeeei_ , aku mau minta maaf pada Kise… hiks hiks…"

Giliran Murasakibara yang merinding ketakutan, ia mengira bahwa dirinya baru saja berhasil membuat jagoan sekolah menangis tersedu-sedu dan berubah pikiran.

Jadi, kalau ada yang mencari Murasakibara, tolong jangan bilang ia ada di dalam kotak tempat menyimpan tas sekolah sampai nanti pulang sekolah. Yah, walaupun kelihatan sih dari sisa-sisa _snack_ yang terjatuh di lantai.

* * *

 **-Mungkin Tamat-**  
 **[850 words – May 7 – 14.30]**

* * *

 **#curhat:** Kerja jadi guru les untuk anak SD kelas satu sampai tiga yang masih kecil-kecil itu kadang-kadang lucu ngeliat mereka yang lagi berantem karena masalah kecil seperti penghapus, makanan, dan soal tempat duduk.

Mungkin ini _based on true story_ ya… hahahaha… terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
